Occam's Razor and shaving cream
by X-elemental
Summary: This is the place to store my odd little snippets, ideas, daydreams, bunnies and even the occasional one-shot, for it would be nice to have some up too. Most will be in the form of small fixes, some even behind the scenes.
1. Memories don't need to have happened

This is the place to store my odd little snippets, ideas, daydreams, bunnies and even the occassional one-shot, for it would be nice to have some up too. Although this and future chapters take place in the worldsetting of „Harry Potter" books I do not own anything in them. Furthermore, although one cannot touch fictional concepts one can still own them. Anything in „Harry Potter" universe storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling and possibly her publishiers. I am not J. K. Rowling nor her publisher, nor do I intend to use this content for any sort of measurable gain or material gain and I sincerly wish that they would not be used for that either. However, non-profit usage is alright for me, as these are stories I cannot be brothered to flesh out and thus will be better served in the hands of more persistent writer.

* * *

><p>Occam's Razor and Shaving Cream Chapter 1<p>

Muggles don't really believe in magic. There is no longer enough credible evidence of the existence of witches and wizards and dragons, and devil's proof is not sufficient. Not when they have understood the major fundamental forces and laws of the universe and found no trace of magic therein.

Of course, that was because magic wasn't written there. How could it be, when it goes against those laws?

And this is also the reason why wizards don't worry about muggles: A simple shield charm or impediment ward can stop both bullets and conventional bombs easily. The statue of secrecy was put in place because muggles were annoying, not because they were dangerous. Furthermore, only muggleborns believe in the existence of nukes – the possibility of muggles having such weapons and them being used only once doesn't sound terribly likely. In fact, much simpler – and therefore more likely to be true – explanation is them taking credit for a national disaster. Wizards didn't use guns because they could so easily be stopped, yet hardly ever hit the target(well, knowing how to aim would have helped, too).

This is boorish but important piece of backstory to understand the beginning of the world.

...

No, the storyline, get your minds out of the gutter.

Anyway, ah where I was? The beginning, of course. The beginning I would be talking about concers one Boy-Who-Lived.

James was headstrong, confident, prideful and cocky pureblood belonging to a long line of purebloods. He liked winning, and never were punishements enough to deter him from doing what he wanted – interchangeable with winning. In different times, he would have been disowned for daring to marry a mudblood – one does not keep the blood pure by accident. However, he owed keeping his family fortune to one Tom Riddle. For it was due him that his parents allied him with Dumbledore, and they could not disown him when they were one of the monetary supporters of Dumbledore's Army. Besides, he was an adult already so it wouldn't have done much either.

Lily was clever witch, the top of her class, really. She was also mudblood(muggleborn) in times of unrest, with not only Slytherin being a junior Death Eater camp but even her own house and year had some. When she lost her childhood friend to the group who wanted all of her kind dead, it broke her heart. At times like that, she valued loyalty – and James had been trying to ger her for a long time, even if he had some less noble qualities. Plus it wasn't like she had seen him trying to get other girls in front of her. Well, expect those two times, but admittedly she outsmarted herself, thinking he had been trying to play hard to get. Loneliness and fear gives way to affection, and even sort of love. The lack of alternatives didn't hurt romantic dreams either.

Voldemort would have never gained the sort of popularity he did if he couldn't back up his claims – ignoring death, or better known as shrugging off an Avada Kedavra.

When Voldemort walked in the fidelius, nothing happened, for all the general wards were tied into that and his knowing of secret tied him in as well. Only when anti-apparation wards went up did the Potters have a reason to be alarmed.

„Leaky Cauldron!"

The floo didn't work.

„Quick, the portkeys! The portkeys..."

„Head all back to here."

„Lily, let's take him down. Together."

„We're just few years out of school and then...and then...No, James, we cannot win this!"

„Then should we do?"

„I'll go hide Harry in the then we must collapse the charms. The order will immidetially realize what happened and come here."

„But the only way...oh."

„Yeah. At least Harry will live."

„I love you, Lily."

„I love you, James.

Lily quickly ran to Harry, then took him to the cellars.

Meanwhile, James did his best to stall Riddle.

He lasted less time than it took Lily to get back up.

However, it was not because lily couldn't have got back up in that time. She could have done it, but instead she made a side-tour. One can sense magic, but not bare materials. Carefully short-circuiting the electricity – for Evanses wouldn't let their daughter live in a house without electricity, no matter the traditions – set off a little fuse

After that, it was simple to go to Riddle and drop her wand and knees. To plead for her son. Her last wishes were indeed that she had secured young Harry better. But Potters wouldn't have ancient houses torn down from inside, not even James – that lovely stubborn idiot.

Pride doth come before the fall. When James fell, all the spells he casted were _Finite_'d. When Lily fell the wards fell too. Well, anti-apparation and portkey moment later. It is hard to maintain those when you don't have a body any more. The wizarding world went on to worship the Boy-Who-Was -Scratched-By-Rubble.

As for Quirell? One doesn't need to have ancient blood magic to kill their enemies or stop the harm, as certain boa constrictor may have said.

* * *

><p>AN: Inelegant, really inelegant, but Harry never had to survive an AK or be a Horcrux.<p> 


	2. First of 6  Logistics&Crushes

I do not own anything in the „Harry Potter" bookseries nor it's offshoot.

* * *

><p>„Coming, dear!"<p>

Arthur Weasley walked at a brisk pace from his tinkering carage to Burrow. His robes, although plain, looked fine and clean. He was middle-aged ginger, and quite happy with his life, as even if his large number of children were huge drain on the finances they were still so perfectly worth it, in all their good and bad.

„What smells good?"

„I decided to make chicken soup today, with pudding as an after-course."

Arthur, at this point, kissed the ginger-haired woman in the kitchen.

„Where is our little girl?"

He married Molly – the stay-in-home mother of the children few years after finishing Hogwarts. She was younger than him, so they didn't see each other much during the school, but the Prevett and Weasley families were acquitances before. Given how he tended to stop at Dragon's Jaw where she worked at the time, the relationship blossomed quickly, especially given how they were both gingers.

„In her room, I told her the food will be ready soon but it seems she forgot."

„I'll go call her. That boy is gonna be overwhelmed when she goes to school next year."

„Ah, but it is quite romantic. I hope Ron becomes friends with Potter, too, it could be terribly awkward otherwise."

Although the wizarding family had only daughter at home, they had 6 sons, too. With Arthur and Molly both in the resistance movement against Voldemort, life was quite stressful. Indeed, it netted them quite a bit of derision. However, ever since he died, no Weasley child had been born.

„Knock-knock, anybody home?"

Startled, Ginny's red cheeks paled considerably as she turned her head frantically, noticing her father in doorway, only to redden even worse, clashing with her hair. Immidetially, a pillow soared through the air.

„Daaad! I told you to knock before coming inside."

Which was received by faceful of pillow.

„Food is ready, come to eat, Ginny. Soup is already on the table."

As Arthur left the floundering girl's room, he again thought about how complicated – how backwards – yet how well muggles had done without being able to use magic. It was like making a by using sticking charms on rubble instead of transfiguring, or filtering water instead of conjuring.

*smirk*

„Indeed she forgot, dear." *sigh*

„Arthur, just wait until summer, this is not so bad."

*cringe* „Don't remind me, the boys will be egging her nonstop."

„Hmm...True. But it will tamper her a bit to learn that her hero is just a normal kid, not slayer of dark wizards."

„I hope so, but even more that she doesn't just climb into his bed the first night that year."

*laughter* „Have a little faith, Arthur."

Footsteps ran down the stairs and their creator quickly appeared. The chatty dinner started in the light of fireplace, with common sense failing to stick to everyone all around. Soon, the bowls were cleaned, simple scourgify taking care of the remains, and pudding being eaten in a less feverish pace.

„You know, Ginny, Harry was raised by muggles."

„Yeah, it really surprised me. He looked quite thin." with a melanholic – or puzzled – smile.

„He should be eating at the moment. I wish I could have seen his face the moment the food appeared."

„Why would he be so thin, though?"

„Well, Ginny, muggles cannot use magic."

„Why would that make him thin?"

„Well, how would they make food then?"

„But they must get food somehow, mom."

„They do, it is called farming. If you looked at his hands you'd have seen the callouses on them."

„They did look a bit strange now that you mention it. But those cal-louse..."

„Callouses."

„Callouses aren't something I seen before."

„You will see them, hm, for example Hufflepuff head of the house, Sprout, and some Quidditch players as well."

„Then I will teach him next year how useful magic is." *grin*

„I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p>AN: Sort of dual, issue. On the foreground is how wizards can conjure and transfigure stuff, so they don't have food shortage, though it must take some skills in the subject, it has been shown to be able to be permanent. On the background is how wizards send their kids to live in a boarding school at 11, after completing which they'll be considred adults – and having children right out of school doesn't warrant any mention at all, either, as can be seen with Lily and James, though I put the parents a bit older than that in this fic. Of course, no way they can be all supervised, and „Lord of the flies" scenarios are as inevitable as teenagers having hormones. Finally, one has to consider how there have been no Weasleys impregnated since the fall of Voldemort. What it is, were there apparation bans and with apparation the semen gets left behind.<p>

This will be first in a series of ficlets that I'll be doing, total 6/or 6 themes in all, that intend to showcase the large disperancy between wizard, witches and muggles. A muggleborn is just a muggle with magic. A wizard or witch is something much different.

Also, this rating system is inaccurate*rants*. M fics tend to be far more immature than K fics.


End file.
